She's You Made Over Ziva David
by Mea23
Summary: What happens when Ziva finds out she has a little sister. Not only has the girl been through more than any of them, even Ziva herself, could imagine she still manages to keep going. None of them realize just how much this young girl will come to mean in their lives or how much she will change it. Especially for two certain 'friends'.
1. Surprise

A/N: Okay, guys… this is just an idea that popped into my head. If you like what's happening let me know. If I get some good reviews I'll keep it going on. I am a huge TIVA fan and trust me there will be some romancing between them. I'm planning on my new character being the one who brings them together. So let me know what you think! Any question shoot me a message. I love surprises so this story will be full of them. Also, anything in bold is being spoken in Hebrew. If something is underlined it is being read. Any typo's let me know.

* * *

Ziva walked down to the morgue with Gibbs where Ducky had called them. Apparently there was a CIA Agent wanting to see them and he brought a body as a gift. For some reason though only the two of them were told to come. As they walked into the room Vance was also there. Him being there told them something was up. None of them had the chance to say anything before a man dressed in nothing, but black stepped forward.

"I'm am CIA Agent Patrick Cavanaugh. Are you Ms. Ziva David." He asked.

Ziva gave him a look, "It depends on why you are asking." She replied.

"I have to be sure of who you are before I go through with why I am here. Does this information fit you?" he replied handing her a paper.

Ziva took it and read. There was more information about her on that single page than what Vance had in her personnel file. She handed it back to the man, "Where did you get that and why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

Cavanaugh smiled and folded in thirds. They all wondered what he was doing when he pulled out a lighter, but he set it afire and then put it in the sink, "Because, Ms. David, I have brought someone that you need to meet."

"Well we know we have a dead body in here, but who is he?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky cleared his throat, "A body yes, dead, no and he is a she."

Ziva turned to him and then looked at the table. Agent Cavanaugh walked over and pulled the sheet back and then took the girls hand helping her sit up. Bruises and cuts covered her face and her arm was in a cast. Her abdomen had a brace wrapped around it and her leg was in a brace as well. She had on lose fitting clothes that looked as though they were small sizes, but they still swallowed her body. From one look they could tell she was underweight and malnourished. Ziva felt her heart drop though when she saw the color of the girl's eyes. They were the same as Ziva's grandmothers. The girl's hair was long and dark and her skin a natural tan. Other than the eyes and injuries she and Ziva were the spitting image of one another.

"Ziva, I would like for you to meet your sister." Vance said bluntly.

Ziva couldn't believe it. The girl looked scared though so she slowly walked up to her, "**What is your name?**" she asked in Hebrew.

The girl shrugged, "**I do not exactly know. I have always been called Samara, but Patrick says I have to have a new one…" **she said trailing off.

Ziva gently reached up and placed her hand on the side of the girls face. There was so much pain in her eyes. Ziva saw fear and loneliness. There was also a longing in them. It made her sick to think about how Samara came to be like this, "**Who hurt you this bad?**"

Samara, or whoever she was, looked to Agent Cavanaugh, "She would like answers."

Ziva and the others all looked at him and saw him turn on a machine.

"This will stop any sort of recording device. Samara was a… forced participant in the terrorist group called COLAD. They took a group of Marines captive about two months ago. I myself was part of the organization, undercover that is, and have been for the past 4 years. If it wasn't for her the marines wouldn't have escaped alive. She and her friend Gabel risked their lives for them, he sadly lost his. I have known all along that she is your sister, but there was no way we could extract her and the both of you be safe. Now that all of the men in the organization are either dead or _missing_ it is safe. She is going to need a new name and such, but I was hoping that you may decide on that Ziva. I know this is a lot to take in, but…" he said unable to finish because Ziva interrupted him.

"No, I mean yes it is a lot at the spark of the moment, but she is my sister. What do I need to do? Is there a chance anyone could know she is alive. Will there be any paper work?" she said worried.

No one bothered to correct her misinterpretation. "No. There is no danger and no paper trails. All you have to do is tell me what you want to name her and show me that you have adequate housing and she is all yours." Agent Cavanaugh told her.

"Does a name have to be decided now? That's a pretty big decision." Gibbs said to him.

Ziva reached up to tuck Samara's hair behind her ear, but she jumped. That was when they realized she though Ziva was about to hit her.

"No, just try to give me a name in about two weeks so I can have her American Identifications done." Cavanaugh answered trying to change the topic of what they were thinking about.

Ziva immediately lowered her hand and instead reached for Samara's, "**How about we go some place we can talk. Just the two of us. Maybe get something to eat.**" She suggested.

Samara looked at her nervously, but nodded her Cavanaugh moved over and grabbed a special crutch and handed it over to her. It was a mix between a crutch and a cane. She eased it over her arm and placed it on the floor as she began to walk. Ziva could tell she was trying to hide the pain. Looking up to Gibbs she could see he was worried and wanted answers. They all did…

* * *

Tony and McGee watched as Gibbs came walking out of the elevator with Vance and a CIA agent, "Where's Ziva?" he asked immediately.

"That's classified information." The man in black said.

Tony gave him a look as he read the ID on him, Agent Patrick L. Cavanaugh. Reaching for his phone he dialed Ziva's number only to have it ring a few times and then go to voice mail. Gibbs gave him a look that told him he would tell him after the Agent left. Tony looked up to Vance and as the Agent turned the other way he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it before putting it back on the desk. Tony read it, W/ sis. Don't ? xplane l8r. Tony looked at him and didn't know whether to be surprised that Ziva had a sister or scared that Vance just wrote how teenagers text. Then he got to thinking. If it was classified information then that meant whoever this girl was probably had a back ground like Ziva. The CIA was involved however. So maybe she wasn't an assassin or involved in anything. If she was there to stay though what did that mean for him and Ziva. They were partners, friends, and... well he wasn't sure what to classify their other relationship as. If they had a relationship. They were friends. Right? He though to himself. Then it hit him. What if Ziva quit…

* * *

Ziva sat across from Samara at the little café. She had a hat pulled low over her face, "You do not have to pity me Ms. David. I will be fine on my own. You do not have to take me in. You do not have to do any of this. I should not be your responsibility. You have a life of your own now."

Ziva looked at her, "I know that Samara. I do not do anything I do not want to. Which is probably why I am always getting in trouble with my boss, but this is what I want to do."

Samara looked up at her, "People around me only get hurt."

Ziva smiled, "That was Samara. You are not her anymore. You are just a Jane Doe until we come up with a new name." Her sister finally smiled a little, but stopped and touched her lip where she had stitches.

"Ziva?" a guy said walking over.

Ziva and Samara both looked up at him and he began to study her. His expression was shock and curiosity.

"I didn't know you had a daughter…" he said trailing off. Ziva and Samara exchanged looks.

"She is my sister. I have custody of her now." Ziva answered wondering what she was going to say if he asked her name.

"I didn't know that either. What's your name?" he asked Samara.

"It's Leila. John, I don't mean to be rude, but me and her have some things we need to talk about. She is going to be living with me now since our Aunt was killed in a car wreck." Ziva said trying to get him to go away.

John had guilt come over his face immediately, "Of course. I'm so sorry. That was rude of me. It was nice to meet you Leila. Maybe I will be seeing at the high school."

Ziva looked to her sister as he walked away. She was frozen. "Well. I hope you don't mind the name Leila." Ziva said making a face

. "How did you know to call me that?" she asked surprised.

Ziva smiled, "I've always loved that name. It means…" she began to say only to have Samara, or Leila, finish for her.

"Of darkness. More specifically dark beauty or dark hair."

Ziva raised an eyebrow wondering how she knew that.

"That's what Gabel calls… would call… me." Her sister added.

Ziva reached across the table and took her hand, "Then why do we not make that your name? He was very special to you. Was he not?" She watched as she nodded her head, "**I think he would like that much. That was the plan if we ever escaped together. We almost did..." **

Ziva gave her a sympathetic smile, "**Well Leila, I am Ziva. No more Ms. David. Gabel sounded like a wonderful young man." **

Leila just nodded her head in response. It was at that moment Ziva realized that Gabel was not just a friend to Leila. He was the boy she loved…

* * *

Ziva stepped off the elevator and helped her sister out. As they walked to the section that her desk was at they came face to face was basically everyone that she was close to. Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, McGee, Abby, Palmer, and Vance.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet my sister. This is Leila. Leila, this is Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, McGee, Abby, Palmer, and Director Vance." Ziva said with a smile as she linked an arm through hers.

Agent Cavanaugh was smiling ear to ear from where he sat across from Gibbs.

"Leila, oh my gosh that name is so pretty. Are those contacts? There is no freaking way that is your eye color!" Abby squealed jumping up and down.

Abby stopped when Leila moved closer into Ziva's side. Ziva felt bad for her little sister, but the move made her feel good as well. It meant she was beginning to trust her.

"Anything that Ziva has told you about me, it's true." Tony said being his typical self as he fixed his collar and his tie.

"You really did tongue a guy?" Leila replied with a small grin.

All of them, but Tony started laughing at her response and stopped when Cavanaugh walked over to her.

"I had a feeling. Here you go Leila." He said handing her a package.

Ziva helped her open it up since one arm was in a sling. When her sister pulled out the items they both exchanged looks seeing that the name on it was Leila David. Ziva couldn't help, but smile as she saw the look on her sisters face when she ran her fingers over the letters of the American identification cards. There was one for everything she could possibly need from library cards to bus passes.

"You'll have a package coming in from the CIA headquarters in a few days. Don't forget about me. Okay?" he said.

Leila smiled, "Same for me." She said quietly giving him a hug. Cavanaugh hugged her back and kissed the top of her head and whispered something into her ear. Ziva wondered what was up when he motioned her to the side. She helped Leila sit down and then followed him over.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Cavanaugh shook his head no, "Not at all. Just um, if you don't mind, could up keep me updated on her. Maybe send some pictures. She has saved my life to many times for me to not know she is doing okay. I'll be back in three months to see how things are going."

Ziva smiled, "I would be more than happy to do so. Thank you for bringing her to me."

Agent Cavanaugh just nodded his head, "You do not have to thank me. I owe her my life. There is a package with Agent Gibbs. It has medical papers on Leila and a little bit of back ground information. I had to be careful about what I put in it. I trust that you will destroy everything, but medical after you have read it."

Ziva nodded her head back, "Of course. You do not need to be worried about Leila. I will make sure is safe and do everything I can to give her what she never had. She will be out of date by the time you come back."

Cavanaugh just started laughing, "I believe you mean spoiled, but I don't doubt it. She already trusts you. I can tell that. Men, however, the only two who have never hurt her are myself and Gabel. She will open up in time. Just make sure she knows she is safe and that you won't leave her. That she can trust you."

Ziva smiled, "I will do everything I can. I promise."

Cavanaugh shook her hand and as he got on the elevator Ziva stopped the doors when she heard Leila yell for him to wait. He stepped out and went over to her immediately, "What's wrong?" he asked worried. Leila looked at him and then reached to the neck of her shirt pulling a chain out. "Here..." she said handing it to him. He looked at it and they wondered what it was. It looked like carving of some sort.

"Gabel's necklace." he said with a smile

Leila nodded her head, "Gabel told me to give it to you if anything were to happen to him. That you would know what to do. Whatever that means. You two drove me crazy with your secrets."

Ziva and the others all smiled at the look on the their faces. At least some part of Leila's life was normal.

Agent Cavanaugh leaned down and whispered into her ear. Leila looked confused, but nodded her head. Cavanaugh kissed her forehead and then left. Ziva walked up next to her as the doors closed and took her hand. Leila looked over to her and Ziva moved her hand from her sisters and wrapped her arms around Leila's shoulders pulling her into a hug. It took a few seconds, but Leila slowly relaxed into her hold. it was at that moment Ziva knew that the road ahead was being to be very long, but that it would be a wonderful and surprising journey for everyone...


	2. Trust

Ziva walked down to the morgue where Ducky was and saw him at his computer.

"Hey…" she said looking to see if he was doing something she didn't need to interrupt.

Ducky looked up at her and smiled, "Ziva, what brings you down here?"

Doing her typical Ziva move she went up to the wall and leaned against it bending one leg as she crossed her arms, "I was just wondering what you thought about her medical files. Is there anything I need to be worried about."

Ducky closed the screen out on the computer, "Physically, no, Ziva. Her body has been through so much that her injuries are almost nothing. Her bones are strengthened like that of a professional fighter from all the contact. The fracture in her leg wasn't too severe, but if it had been one of us we would be out for a lot longer than her. The fact that she has been going without the brace and running has me completely baffled, but…" he said trailing off.

Ziva gave him a look, "But what?"

Ducky stood up and motioned for her to walk with him. They went to the elevator and up two floors before heading out to the courtyard to take a stroll, "Although Leila is healing fine physically I am worried about her mentally. Has she talked to you about the things she has suffered?"

Ziva shook her head no, "I have tried to get her to open up, but I do not think she trusts me Ducky. I am at a lost."

Ducky smiled, "It's not that dear Ziva. She is scared to trust you. She is scared of you being hurt. All Leila has known is pain. The one person she trusted the most is now dead because he saved her. She may be young, but I do think she loved him. I have been speaking with Agent Callahan some and everything he tells me shows that Leila and Gabel had a connection unlike others. He said he swore they could communicate without being in the same room."

Ziva gave him a look, "That is in fiction novels and on movies."

Ducky knew that it sounded weird, "Gabel was three years older than Leila, but both of them began their training at the same time. His parents were murdered by COLAD and the leader Shamir wanted him as an asset. He and Leila went through everything together. They would have to carry out the missions or as punishment the other would be hurt. So that is why their bond was so strong. They would kill to keep the other safe. Now that he is gone Leila has literally lost a part of herself. A part that she has always had."

Ziva closed her eyes, "I have not thought of it like that. It has been exactly one month since she arrived here. She talks more, but at night… I hear her crying for him during her dreams. When she has a nightmare and I go to wake her the fear in her eyes even makes me feel afraid. I have been through terrible things, but she… I think she has been through things worse than hell."

Ducky reached over and took her hand, "When you were in Somalia that was probably the worst time of your life. You have never opened up about the things you suffered. Maybe if you finally take that wall down Leila will do as well."

"You want us to bond over how we were tortured and raped." Ziva said as though it was the most stupid thing in the world. That was when she realized that she had just confessed what had happened.

Ducky nodded, "How can she trust you and open up when you will not do the same with her. Leila wants to, but she is scared Ziva. You are all she has. All she ever will have."

Ziva gave him a look, "What do you mean all she ever will have?"

"When the men found out she was helping the marines escape Callahan was not at the compound. He did not arrive for another day. During that time they raped her repeatedly and Gabel was forced to watch. They drugged her and used her as a punching bag. She was kicked repeatedly in the abdomen below the naval and due to the severity of the trauma the men forced upon her she is infertile now. That is why Callahan had to carry her out. She could not walk. Gabel wanted to make sure the men would never hurt her again. So he used his life to take theirs. He made the ultimate sacrifice because he loved her and wanted her to never be harmed again. That is why she does not let a male within five feet of her. They all have hurt her, but Gabel. Callahan was different because he got her out of there and had never hurt her either." Ducky said. There was both sadness and anger in his voice.

Ziva covered her mouth as she felt sick to her stomach, "**How could someone do such things to you Leila…**" she whispered in Hebrew as she shook her head.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth her phone started ringing. Worry coursed through her when she saw it was Leila since she was home alone. Ziva had finally gave in and let her stay while she went to work.

"Leila, what is wrong?" she asked immediately.

"**Men are here. Four of them. What do I do?"** Leila whispered on the phone.

Ziva felt her heart drop, "Ducky, tell Gibbs and them to get to my house now. There are four men there. I have to go. Leila, I am on my way." Running to her car Ziva jumped inside of her camaro and floored it...

* * *

Leila quietly made her way down the stair case and could hear the men talking in Turkish, "**She is just a girl. How dangerous could she be. Nadiv is paying us good money. We will do this and do this now. Now find her."**

Leila shook her head and crouched down at the bottom of the first section of stairs. She heard one of the men heading up and as soon as she heard his foot hit the eighth step she grabbed onto the post and swung her body into his throwing him back and causing him to fall. She jumped from the landing and did her best to ignore the pain in her leg. She ran to the kitchen only to come face to face with another man and a gun pointed at her. She immediately hit his arm knocking the gun away and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back and into the fridge. Diving for the gun she grabbed it as another one of the men came running in and she shot him. He dropped immediately.

"**You bitch. I will kill you! I will make you suffer! You killed my brother!"** the man she kicked down the staircase yelled as he raised his gun.

She fired two shots as the one she sent into the fridge took her onto the floor causing her to drop the gun. It slid into the other room. Leila knew she wouldn't have time to get it because she had one man running towards her from the garage and the one she had just fought with was getting back up. Leila got her bearings though and made a get away to the living room which was bigger. The men were both smiling as they ran at her. Leila fought with everything in her, but seeing as how she was still not healed completely she could not do some of her normal things. As one man pulled a knife and tried to slice it at her she brought up her cast causing him to get it instead of her and then jumped up with a spinning kick catching them both off guard and sending them back. She grabbed the knife knowing exactly what she was going to have to do. It was kill or be killed…

Ziva slammed onto the breaks as she got to the house. Gibbs was right behind her. All she heard was a crash from the living room as she made her way in. They all heard a man yelling, but only she knew what he was saying because it was in Turkish.

**"Go to hell you worthless whore." **he screamed in pain.

Ziva and Gibbs went in and saw Leila had him pinned on the ground, "**Either tell me now or I will rib your arm from your socket. Is Gabel alive! Why do you have his ring!" **

"Did she just say Gabel?" Tony asked.

McGee just nodded his head as he pointed to the kitchen, "Two more bodies boss."

Gibbs looked and raised a brow when he saw one of them had been shot just like Ziva did to Ari.

They all turned back when the man began to scream. "**I will never tell you! Even if he is you are nothing, but ruined goods. No one will ever want you now!" **

Ziva barely managed to pull Leila away from him to stop her from snapping his neck. Leila put up a fight though and the two went onto the floor. Ziva wrapped her arms around her as well as her legs in a body hold trying to keep her down, but Leila was pissed off and wanted the man to pay

"**Now that is hot.**" He said making a perverted gesture as he smiled. His crooked teeth that looked as though they were falling out made Ziva want to puke.

Not meaning to Ziva loosened her grip and Leila flew from her arms jumping onto the man.

"Damn!" Tony yelled barely managing to get out of her way.

Leila was wailing down on the man throwing punches faster than than any of them had ever seen. Ziva lunged for her trying to keep her from beating him to death and that was when she saw the look in her eyes. It wasn't Leila. It was a pissed off Samara. The next thing she knows though Leila has her own her back. Gibbs stood there with wide eyes as did Tony and McGee. No one had ever taken Ziva down so easily. Ziva shook her head knowing things were about to get ugly. The man had tried to get up, but Leila spun him around and head butted him. She then grabbed his head and pushed it down as she thrust her knee up. The man flew onto his back after the connection and Leila reached to the small of her back. Ziva knew she was reaching for a knife, but she did not have one. That was when she took the moment and snapped the hand cuff onto Leila's wrist. Her sister spun around and tried to hit, but Ziva blocked it and threw one back. "Oh no." McGee said making a face. Tony being Tony was of course recording it on his phone. Ziva used the unlocked end of the hand cuff and spun Leila around only to have Leila use it as a way to literally throw her body over her own. Ziva hit the floor again, but knew she had to do something. So she did a cheap shot and hit Leila exactly where her injury was in her leg. Leila hit the ground and Ziva moved on top of her. Gibbs ran over and held her arms down when she started throw swings. Ziva just grabbed her face and looked her right in the eyes.

"**You are not Samara. You are Leila. Where is my Leila? Samara is no one anymore. Listen to me Leila. Just listen to my voice.**" she told her in Hebrew. Ziva repeated it over and over trying to keep her calm

Leila's eyes finally began to lose the glossed over high look. Neither Ziva nor Gibbs expected them to roll backwards though. That was when Leila passed out. As her head fell to the side Ziva's heart dropped because of what she saw. It was a needle mark.

Tony grabbed the man off of the floor and slammed him into the wall, "What did you give her!"

The man just laughed, "Nothing she has not had before Agent DiNozzo."

"Get an ambulance here now!" Gibbs yelled to McGee.

"I've already called boss." he replied.

None of them knew what to do next...

* * *

Leila felt as though her body has made of lead. She tried to move, but it felt as though she were being held down. Trying to raise her arm though she realized it wasn't just the heaviness making it hard to move. She was restrained. If she was restrained then that could only mean one thing. The men had her. That was when she began to scream since it was the only thing she could do...

Ziva and Tony both jumped when Leila screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Leila! Wake up!" Ziva yelled putting her hand on the side of her face trying to calm her.

"It's the restraints. Get them off." Ziva said trying to undo them.

Tony reached down to the other and they were finally coming loose.

"Leila, can you hear me. Listen to my voice baby." Ziva said taking her hand.

Leila was tossing her head side to sideand mumbling words neither of them could hear. All they were able to make out was her saying Gabel's name.

Ziva sat down on the bed and done what she did when her sister would have nightmares at home. She wrapped her arms around her and held onto her as tight as she could. DiNozzo was smiling ear to ear though.  
"What?" Ziva said.

Tony just shook his head, "I don't think you see it or know it, but she is you made over Ziva David."

Ziva laughed lightly, "Only deadlier and she can."

"Kick your ass." Tony butted in.

Ziva gave him a look, but knew he was right, "Yes. She can kick my ass. Those men... that was a suicide mission."

"Or a test." DiNozzo replied.

The two of them just exchanged looks...


	3. Yes

Leila sat in the bottom of her shower with her eyes closed as the hot water showered down on her skin. Steam had filled the bathroom and she had forgotten how long exactly she had been in there. She was lost in her own thoughts, in her own disgust, in her own shame. Grabbing the wash rag once again she began to scrub her body even though she was as spotless as she could be. It was the filth from those men that wouldn't go away. It was as if everything had happened that day. In her mind she knew that they were gone and that it was over, but she felt as if traces of their bodies was still on her and she couldn't get cleansed from them. Leila threw the bottle of body wash angry at the shower wall. She should have fought harder, she should have done more, she shouldn't have given up. Look at where it had gotten her. She was in the bottom of a shower drowning in disgust of herself. That was when it started. The tears began to fall and it hadn't happened in such a long time. It was never allowed or she and Gabel would be punished. All she did was pull her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around her legs as she buried her face into them. She let the tears fall because at least now she could pretend that it was droplets of water from the shower and not weakness. She rocked back and forth wishing that everything was over. She should have just let the men kill her because then her sisters life would be so much better. Ziva was doing everything for her, but Leila didn't know what to do. All she knew was that when she wasn't around her sister and Tony were like two teenagers in love, but when she was they acted so professional. Neither of them realized how lucky they were. Nothing was stopping them from being together, but themselves. Leila wished that she and Gabel had the opportunities they did. If they did he wouldn't be dead and she wouldn't be crying in a shower. As her mind began to go to thoughts about Gabel she became lost in them and not once did she hear the knocking on the bathroom door or the yelling for her open up…

Ziva sat there in the family room looking into the kitchen. Only two days ago there had been two bodies laying in it and one in the formal living room. There was almost a fourth, but that man was taken into custody. That didn't last, but four hours. He committed suicide by stabbing himself in the neck at his main artery with a pen while he was in his cell room. Ziva had brought her sister home from the hospital a few hours ago and since then Leila had been locked up in her room. It had been over an hour since Ziva heard the water turn on and she was beginning to worry.

"You think she's okay?" Tony asked.

Ziva turned to look at him, but before she could reply it sounded as though something had been thrown and crashed to the floor, "I will be back in a few. I am just going to check on her."

Tony nodded his head at her as she hurried up the stairs. Ziva walked on into the room and up to the bathroom door.

"Leila…" she said as she knocked. Not receiving a reply called out several more times until she was basically yelling. Trying the door she found it was locked and panic coursed through her. Leila had been so depressed the past couple of days and Ziva automatically feared the worse. Pressing her ear against the door she finally breathed in relief when she could hear soft crying. She reached into her hair and pulled out a bobby pen so she could unlock it. When she opened up the door a cloud of steam hit her. Even though the shower glass was frosted she could still see that her sister was huddle in the bottom of the shower crying. She immediately grabbed a giant oversized bath towel that covered a person like a blanket and slid the door open. Leila jumped and Ziva just knelt down next to her before reaching in and turning off the water. "Come on sweetie." She said putting the towel on her shoulder as she took Leila's arm. She was surprised when her sister didn't protest or yell at her to get out. Leila stood up and Ziva just took the towel wrapping it around her. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Ziva said pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. She then led her into the bedroom and made her sit down while she grabbed some of her clothes.

"Everything is my fault. Everyone would be better if I was just gone." Leila sobbed.

Ziva looked at her from where she was pulling out a pair of shorts and a baggy t shirt. Once she had them she walked over to the bed, "Leila, listen to me. Look at me."

Her sister did and it was at that moment she realized how broken she was. Ziva couldn't bring herself to go into a scolding lecture. So all she did was just slide the towel down and slip the shirt on her as well as the shorts. Leila was still very weak from the medicine they had to give her to counter what she had been injected with. Ziva felt bad about the fact that she had also crushed up a sleeping pill and slipped it into Leila's ice cream. All she wanted was for her to get a restful sleep and it was definitely starting to work.

"You don't realize how lucky you are." Leila mumbled. Her words slurring.

Ziva smiled and she turned to the door where she heard Tony chuckle, "How is that?" she asked as she pulled the covers back.

Leila just leaned over on the bed and Tony walked on into the room and pushed her legs up. Realizing she was completely on the edge he eased his arms under her, but realized it scared her, "It's me Leila. It's Tony. I'm just going to move you up. Ziva is right here." When she nodded her head he took that as permission and was surprised at how light her body was.

"She's still underweight." Ziva whispered as she pulled the covers over Leila.

Leila just looked at them, "Everyone sees it, but you two."

"Sees what?" Tony asked confused.

Leila just laughed and Ziva pursed her lips realizing how out of it she was. There was no way her sister was going to remember any of this in the morning, "The fact that all you two want to do is go at it like a couple of horny teenagers. How about that both of you get jealous when someone of the opposite sex talks to the other. You argue over the stupidest crap just to do it because you can. Both of you are two damn stubborn to admit it you love each other. That's all I ever wanted with Gabel and I'll never have it. There's nothing stopping you two, but yourselves and it's stupid. How would you feel if Tony got killed Ziva. Or Tony how would you feel if Ziva was killed. It makes me sick because you two could have everything, but don't even care."

Both Ziva and Tony's jaw dropped as their eyes widened at what Leila had just said. Neither responded and Leila didn't say anything else because she fell right to sleep. All they did was quietly walk out the bedroom and down the stairs. Tony stopped at the bottom and Ziva turned to look at him.  
"I should probably go. It's late." He said nervously.

"Yes, okay. I will see you tomorrow." Ziva replied.

They just looked at each other not wanting him to go and that was when it happened. Both of them could see the desire in the others eyes and the distance between them became nothing. Their lips locked together as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands grabbed her waist pulling her closer in. They became lost in the kiss and neither realized that they were making their way to the bedroom until their clothes were in a heap on the floor and they were under the covers.

"Tony." She said in a cry of desire as he hungrily kissed her neck.

Tony kissed her harder as he ran his hand down her side. Her skin was so smooth and silky that it just made him want her more. Her legs suddenly wrapped around him and the next thing he knows he is on his back with her on top of him. Her lips locked onto his neck as he had done hers, "Ziva…" he growled knowing how she felt thirty seconds ago. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hands flipping them over again. He kissed her lips as they finally began to do what both had wanted for so long. Their bodies seemed to move perfectly together as they gave into the desires that had been building. To them that night the only people who existed in the world were each other…

* * *

Leila woke up and felt a pain go through her stomach. She ran to the bathroom and saw that her shorts were soaked with blood. "Oh no…" she said knowing exactly what had happened. Ziva had told her that since she was no longer being malnourished and her health was improving that _mother nature, _as she called it, would likely be visiting very soon. Leila had never delt with this before so she didn't have anything in her bathroom for it. After getting a quick shower she headed down the stairs relieved to see that Tony wasn't crashed on the couch. She went on into her sisters room and heard the shower running which was kind of odd because Ziva was always up and ready much earlier. Going on into the bathroom she went to the drawer where Ziva had told her everything was. She pulled out a few items, but as she turned around she heard a moan, "Don't stop." Her sister cried. "Oh my god!" Leila exclaimed…

Ziva was pushed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around Tony's waist. Neither of them heard the door open up or Leila walk in. Ziva began to lose herself as was Tony and he pushed farther into her. "Don't stop." She cried as her legs locked around him drawing him closer.

"Oh my god!" the two of them heard Leila exclaim as their passions were satisfied.

Ziva's head shot to the right and she saw Leila standing there with a handful of tampons.

"Oh shit." Tony finally said realizing that Leila had just heard everything.

Leila ran from the bathroom and he lifted Ziva from him. They just looked at each other as he sat her down.

"How long was she in here?" he asked wide eyed.  
Ziva covered her mouth, "I think at the worst part."

Tony's face turned blood red and Ziva pushed him to the side gently and quickly washed her body before jumping out and grabbing her robe. Never in her life had Ziva gotten dressed so fast. She took off up the stairs and to Leila's room not knowing what in the hell she was going to say. The bathroom door was closed and Ziva reached up about to knock. She chickened out though and stepped back. _Leila is 15. She knows what sex is and I do not have to explain my actions to her._ she thought to herself. Ziva was about to walk out of the room when the picture of what Leila was holding popped back into her mind. _She started her period. You need to talk to her._ Ziva made a face as it felt as though she had devil and an angel fighting on her shoulders.

"**Leila, are you… are you okay?**" she asked after she knocked on the door.

"**Yes.**" Leila replied. Ziva could hear the embarrassment in her voice. Moving back from the door Ziva walked over to the terrace. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened up and Leila walked out. It wasn't until she looked up and saw that she was still there that her face turned red and she looked embarrassed, "**I did not know he was here. He is usually on the couch when he stays and I needed… some things. I should have knocked. I did not see anything if that is what you are worried about.**"

Ziva bit down on her bottom lip, "**Come out here.**" she told her. Leila slowly walked out and Ziva could tell she was uncomfortable.

"**You do not have to apologize Leila. It was an accident. I am not mad. I am just worried about you. I do not want this to make things more awkward between us. We still have problems opening up to one another. Although you are quite honest when you are sleepy." **she told her.  
Leila looked up, "**Oh no. What did I say?**"

Ziva just smiled and wrapped her arms around her, "**If it was not for you and your blunt way of telling us that we just need to get it over with none of this would have happened. So thank you.**"

Leila gave her a look, "**You are thanking me for you and him…"**

Ziva made a face, "**That is a bit weird. I am thanking you for making us realize that we need to open up and be honest with each other about how we feel before it is to late. That one day the other may no longer be there. You made us look at things from where you are." **

Leila just nodded her head, "I understand."

Ziva took her hand, "Is there anything you want to ask me?" Her sister just shrugged, but she could tell there was something. They sat there in silence before Leila finally spoke up.

"The only time that has ever happened for me is when the men were forcing me…" she said quietly.  
Ziva swallowed hard, "I was raped when I was held captive in Somalia. The men there done it repeatedly, but I was not harmed as bad as you were. One day you will find someone who will show you how a lady is supposed to loved though my Leila. Just do not be in a rush for it. Make sure they are special and deserve to be with you."

Leila looked up at her completely shocked, "You know?" she asked.

Ziva nodded her head, "I do…" she replied trailing off.

Leila just looked away from her, "I think I want to be alone now. I do not feel well."

Ziva closed her eyes, but slowly stood up from the swing, "I understand. Just know that I am here Leila. No matter what. I am so glad and so lucky that I have you in my life. I do not want you to think otherwise. You said something last night that worries me. I do not want you to ever feel as though you are a bother or that you do not matter. You are perfect and I love you." Ziva didn't wait for a reply. She just walked on out. As she closed the bedroom door she could hear Leila climbing back into her bed. Ziva closed her eyes and shook her head before walking back into the bedroom. She climbed in next to Leila and wrapped her arms around her, "You can be alone all you want, but I am staying right here." Leila turned and looked at her and Ziva gave her a small smile. She felt relieved when Leila moved closer and put her hand on her chest, "Will you promise me something?" Ziva nodded her head, "Anything." She told her. "I know you love him. Make sure he knows that. One day it might be to late." Leila said quietly. Ziva didn't say anything back. All she did was hold onto Leila until she fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later…

Ziva and Tony both sat in the kitchen next to the phone waiting for the call. He had moved in only a few days after they finally confessed their true feelings. She was running her hands together as his leg bounced nervously. Leila walked into the kitchen and gave them a look.

"What is wrong?" she asked.

Ziva shook her head, "Nothing at all."

Leila rolled her eyes and grabbed a water from the fridge, "Yea, okay. I am going out."

"Where to?" Tony asked her.

Leila gave him a look and smiled, "To smoke pot with random people."

"Leila David." Ziva scolded. Her sister just laughed.

"Abby is picking me up. I am building houses with her today." Leila said putting the water bottle into her back pack.

The sound of a horn honking sounded and Ziva smiled, "Okay, have fun. I love you." she told her.

Leila stopped at the entry way to the kitchen, "I love you to."

Ziva and Tony both looked up in surprise at what she just said. Ziva just smiled more and Leila pointed the phone.

"Phone call. Congratulations by the way."

As soon as the words came out of Leila's mouth she took off to the front door and they heard the one to car closing.

"Do you think…" Tony said trailing off when the phone started ringing.

Ziva moved over to the machine and hit the speaker button, "David residence."

_Hi Ms. David, this is Dr. Ortega. Your blood test is back and I would like to tell you congratulations. You are pregnant!_

Ziva's eyes widened and she turned around to look at Tony to see if he was aware of what was just said. He wasn't on the bar stool anymore. He was on one knee.

**"Ziva David. Will you marry me?"** Tony asked as he opened up the box.

Ziva covered her mouth in complete shock forgetting that the doctor was still on the phone. She knew her answer though, **"Yes.**" She told him only to laugh at the confused look on his face. "I said yes, Tony."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her spinning her around, "Maybe I should have gotten Leila to tell me what yes and no were in Hebrew. She taught me how to ask you the other night. I was waiting for the right moment." He confessed.

Ziva hit a button on the phone base and turned it off, "It was perfect. I think we should go celebrate now."

Tony just smiled as he kissed her lips and then knelt down and kissed her stomach. They were having a baby.


	4. Gone

A/N: Okay readers, I know there are many people who like this story and thank you to all of those you have been reviewing and emailing me. I don't want to seem like am begging for reviews, but I would really like to see more coming my way so I will know if I need to change things up or change direction with the story. I plan on it being completed in maybe three or four more chapters. So if you could let me know what you think! Thanks bunches!

* * *

Ziva sat in the waiting room of the large office space while Leila took her test on the other side of wall. She couldn't believe that in just a few more months Leila would be with her for a year. Ziva had enrolled her in an advanced pace home school program a few weeks ago and also had her taking college classes online. Leila didn't want to actually go to school since she still had issues with being around males as well as temper issues. Both were a work in progress though. Placing her hands her baby bump Ziva sighed and leaned back into the couch as she let out a yawn. She loved being pregnant, but with the morning sickness, not being comfortable at all, lack of sleep, and dealing with a hormonal teenager and fiance who were constantly arguing she was tired. Just as she was beginning to relax the door opened up and Leila as well as her adviser walked out.

"You have quite the sister Ms. David." Mr. Gregory said with a smile.

Ziva sat up and Leila held her hand out helping her up, "How did she do on her tests?" Ziva asked linking her arm through Leila's.

"So good that I am going to talk with my bosses and see if Leila here can graduate in the winter." Mr. Gregory said.

Ziva gave him a look, "What?"

He just laughed, "Ms. David, the testing took so long because I gave her tests on subjects that she has not covered with the classes yet, but she already knew the information. Leila passed them each not only only with flying colors, but with the highest scores ever made. I see no need for her to wait on graduating. I will contact you with further details if it is approved, but as far as I'm concerned Leila is done with high school curriculum. What type of school did you go to back home?"

Ziva and Leila exchanged look, "I um, I was home schooled by our aunt. She was very strict with our lessons." Leila said with a smile.

"Yes, Leila would have study for hours every day of the week." Ziva added.

Mr. Gregory just smiled, "Right, well I will call you as soon as I know something Ms. David."

Ziva just smiled back as she and Leila walked to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed Ziva turned her around, "Why did you not tell me you were so smart?" she asked.

Leila shrugged, "I did not know I was. I just like to read. Nadiv was a very cruel man, but he still made sure that Gabel and I were educated."

Ziva nodded her head, "You have not spoken of either in quite a while." The two of them walked out to the car and climbed in. "I know. I… It is to hard to dwell on a past that isn't supposed to exist." She heard her say. She looked over at Leila and saw her staring out the window as Ziva drove. They passed by an animal shelter and Ziva watched as her sister watched the place in the in mirror as they got further away.

"Want to go look?" Ziva asked.

Leila turned to her, "Look at what?"

Ziva laughed and turned the vehicle around, "At the animals Leila. What else?"

Leila grinned from ear to ear, "Really?" she asked.

"It does not mean we will be getting one, but it does mean I will think about it if we find a good one. Understand?" Ziva told her.

"Tony won't like it." She said quietly.

Ziva gave her a look, "What is going on between you two?" she asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

Leila scoffed, "He does not trust me. He thinks that I am going to snap and hurt one of you. Or the baby."

"Leila that is ridiculous!" Ziva said raising her voice.

Leila gave her a look, "I heard him say it Ziva. When he was talking to his father on his phone. According to him I am like a machine and only know to eliminate a problem or get a job done. I have been designed to attack everything in my way like a virus on a computer. I was molded into a killing machine and that is what I will always be."

Ziva did not know what to say back. She just climbed out of the car and so did Leila. They walked into the animal shelter in silence.  
"Hey Ziva. Leila bring you to see her baby?" Kyle, Abby's brother asked.

Ziva smiled at him, "I did not know you still worked here. Abby must bring Leila over a lot."

"Every week." Kyle said as Leila walked behind the counter and gave him a side hug before grabbing the keys, "I'ma go grab Karma and take her for a walk."

"Pronounce your words right." Ziva scolded causing Leila to roll her eyes and Kyle to laugh, "She's an American Teenager now."

"Tell me about it." Ziva replied giving him a hug.

"When are you due?" Kyle asked looking at her baby bump.

"Four more months. I think he or she will be a new years baby." Ziva answered as Leila came walking out from the back with probably one of the cutest dogs Ziva had ever seen, "This is my baby. Up." Leila said patting her chest. The dog lept into her arms and looked at Ziva as though she were saying _take me home_.

"Oh my gosh." Ziva said walking over petting her.

"Karma, as Leila named her, is a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever, full blooded. I found her left in a box at the front door." Kyle said with a smile as he rubbed the dogs head

Ziva saw the smile on her sisters face to, "Are there any papers I need to sign?"

"Are you serious!" Leila and Kyle said at the same time.

Ziva nodded her head and the dog barked as though she knew she was going home with them, "She is your responsibility and I better not find any stains in my carpet."

"Leila has already trained her." Kyle said with a wink.

Leila just laughed, "Can we go shopping for her? I will buy her stuff."

"With what money." Ziva said giving her a look.

"I have money." Leila said as she sat Karma down on the floor. The dog immediately sat down at her feet and looked up at her as if waiting for directions.

Ziva went over to the desk with Kyle and signed the papers so they could take Karma home, "Can we go by headquarters so I can surprise Abby. She's going to flip." She heard Leila ask. Ziva gave her a look, "Since when did you start talking with contractions and idioms correctly?"

Leila just kept petting Karma, "A while, you just haven't noticed I guess."

They rode in silence the rest of the way to headquarters and as soon as they got in the building Leila took off to Abby's lab with Karma and Ziva headed upstairs.

"How did her tests go?" Gibbs asked immediately as she stepped off the elevator.

"She done perfect. It's almost as if she were a machine." Ziva said putting a bite on the last word as she crossed her arms and looked at Tony who froze and slowly looked up.

"Um, I can explain that…" He said backing up slightly.

"You mean you can explain why you told Senior that my sister has been molded into a killing machine and that is all she ever will be. That she is like a computer virus and will attack everything to eliminate the problem or get the job done." Ziva said feeling her blood pressure rise.

"I told you Leila heard you, Tony." McGee said giving him a look.

"You knew?!" Ziva hissed.

McGee froze as well, "I uh... well I um, you see..."

Gibbs got up and walked over to her, "Why don't we go for a walk. Let you cool down and let Tony realize how stupid he was. Where's Leila?"

"In the lab showing Abby the dog I got her." Ziva replied.

Tony looked up, "You got her a dog? We have a baby on the way, Ziva."

"Yes I did. I wouldn't make me mad Tony. After all. I was trained just like she was. You don't want two killing machines on your case." Ziva spat at him as she and Gibbs got on the elevator. When the doors closed he hit the power button and looked at her. Ziva felt like she was two inches tall and broke down crying, "I do not know what to do." She sobbed.

Gibbs just smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "Please don't hit me, but it's your hormones Ziva."

Ziva just leaned into him, "I just wish I would have this baby already."

"Only four more months Ziver. Just four more months. The longer he, or she, is in there the best." Gibbs said rubbing her back.

Ziva just nodded her head, "I can't believe he said that about Leila."

Gibbs scoffed and turned on the elevator, "I can, but it was wrong. You know that he doesn't always think before he speaks."

They went down to where Abby's lab was and as soon as the elevator opened up they heard laughing, "Flip." Abby said. the next thing they heard was clapping and Leila saying that's my girl.  
"Now that is a cute dog." Gibbs said causing them to look at him.  
"Say hello to Karma." Ziva told him.  
"Why are you crying? Did Tony upset you?" Leila asked. Her voice was full of anger.

"No, just my hormones." Ziva told her walking over hugging her.

Leila wrapped her arms back around her, "You suck at lying to me." She said bluntly.

Gibbs just shook his head and chuckled as he knelt down and petted the dog, "Do me a favor and eat Tony's shoes."

Karma barked and wagged her tail causing them all to laugh.

"Karma knows all types of commands and tricks. Leila even taught her to follow scent trails." Abby said throwing Karma a treat. She caught it mid air and gobbled it down.

"Well I have news, Leila is basically a genius according to Mr. Gregory and will most likely be graduating in the winter." Ziva told them.

"But your only 15." Abby said looking at Leila impressed.

Leila shrugged, "I'd be 16 then. It's not that big of a deal."

"Speaking of 16, Ziva, you need to get her a learners permit so she can her license on time." Gibbs told her.

Ziva gave him a look and then turned to Leila, "I do suppose it is time. If you pass the permit we can start driving lessons."

"Maybe I should teach her. You know, if you want her to get without having to pay off the DMV." McGee said walking in holding a file and handing it to Gibbs.

Gibbs opened it up and gave them all a look, but settled his eyes on Leila, "Leila, I need to show you something. If you recognize these men I need you to tell me immediately who they are. Understand?"

Ziva moved next to her sister and Leila looked at Gibbs weird, "Okay…" she said quietly.

Tony came walking in looking as though he were the barer of bad news. Karma went straight up to him and he backed up against the wall, "Nice doggie. No bite."

Karma just wagged her tail and went back to Leila as Gibbs showed her the picture. They all saw the look on her face and Karma started whining before laying at her feet.

"Leila…" Ziva said quietly knowing she recognized him, "Who is he?" she added.

Leila just stared at it, "That's Nadiv…" she whispered, "and Gabel…"

McGee cleared his throat, "Leila, this picture was taken a week ago by the FBI. They are alive."

Leila just looked at them and if Ziva had been any further along with her pregnancy she wouldn't have been able to catch Leila as she passed out…

* * *

That night…

Ziva walked up to Leila's bedroom and saw Karma laying on the bed. "Already breaking rules are we?" she asked as she walked to the terrace to look for Leila. That's where she always was. The only thing was is that she wasn't there. Walking back into the room Karma started whining and pawing at a book on the bed. Ziva walked over and picked it up realizing it was a journal. She opened it up and covered her mouth when she read the first part,

**Dear Ziva, **

**I wish things did not have to come to this, but there is no other choice. You and the others do not realize the danger you are in as long as Nadiv is alive. That is why I have to leave. At least this way you and Tony can have your own family. I am nothing, but a pain in the back for your relationship. I know you have told me that it is not true and that you love me, but I am leaving because I love you to. When Illan killed your father and Director Vance's wife you went after him because you knew he would be a threat and deserved to die. I started to become suspicious of Gabel those two weeks before the escape. He began to change. I did not want to believe it because I love him, at least I thought I did. Nadiv is not the only threat to you now. Gabel is one as wel. I have to eliminate this problem before you are harmed. I will not be able to live with myself if that were to happen. I hope you know how much you mean to me and how wonderful of a sister and mother you have been. Your son or daughter will be so lucky to have you as a mom. If you do not see me again make sure they know I love them. I love you as well. I hope this will not be good bye, but a till next time. Take care of Karma for me please. If you look in the garage barn you find that there is a supply for atleast a year of everything she may need. Her favorite treats are bacon flavored. She is scared of storms and loves to swim. Let her sleep in the nursery when the baby comes. She will keep little Tiva safe. **

**Love you always, Leila**

Ziva covered her mouth, but screamed for Tony as she layed down on the bed. Karma moved next to her and Ziva wrapped her arms around the dog as she broke down. Tony ran into the room in a panic, "What's wrong!"

"She's gone. She is going after Nadiv and his men. She said she has to so we will be safe and that... that Gabel may be on the bad side now." Ziva sobbed holding up the letter written in Hebrew. Tony just looked at her, _This is all my fault_, he thought to himself…

* * *

So... this isn't my best work, but it's satisfactory. I know I jumped ahead with time some, but I didn't go to far up such as the birth of little Tiva. The wedding will be after. I hope the part about Gabel being on the bad side now was a surprise. Let's just say things are going to get interesting and violent in the next few chapters. The team will realize just how smart Leila is and what can and will do when it comes to protecting Ziva. Even Tony. I know him and Ziva having their little spat during this chapter wasn't to good, but I tried to give a bit of an angry emotional hormonal get off my case of else pregnant side of Ziva and a scared and worried Tony. Cause I mean, face it, everything for everyone has changed now. So... review, email, hate me, love me, just give me something to work with or on. So have at it. Thanks for reading!


	5. Into The Light

Thanks to everyone who is sending reviews, emailing, subscribing, and just being awesome. The more I get the faster I will try to upload!

* * *

A month and half later…

"We may have something." McGee said from where he sat at his desk typing away at the keyboard making the others think it was about to break.

"What!" Tony and Ziva both said. The disparity in their voices were evident.

Gibbs just turned on the large TV screen, "I made another call to Agent Callahan. He made a more few calls. Leila was located in a South Africa a few days ago. There is a possibility of her being in other countries as well. He seems to think she is putting together a team and that they are back here"

"A team?" Ziva said giving him a look.

The elevator dinged and opened up and none other than Agent Callahan came walking out, "This girl, amazing."

They all looked at him waiting for him to elaborate.

"So… Leila has not killed as many people as I thought. They are placed all over this world. Literally. She and would fake their deaths and help them escape. Now she is recruiting them." Callahan answered.

For once Tony was speechless.

"That's genius." McGee said breaking the silence.

Ziva just sat their shocked, "How though? How does she know how to do this. What type of team does she have?"

Callahan made a face, "I don't know the first part, bu it's more like a small Army I think. I can barely get any info on this. If she were a terrorist she would be the best in the world. She learned from one of the best after all. No one is talking. They are too scared of her. Hardly anyone even see's her. Hence why she was known as Shadow."

"Well I know she is a computer prodigy. I couldn't find a thing on her computer. At all." McGee said.

Callahan nodded his head, "She never leaves a trace. The only way I found her was because... I can't say that part." he said trailing off.

Ziva just ran her hands along her abdomen, "I think I am going to go see Abby." She needed to get away from everything and knew that with Abby she could seek sanctuary. Seeing as how she was hungry they decided to go lunch, but as they went down the road a black van pulled in front them and men jumped out with AK-47's pointed straight at them. There was nothing they could do as they were forced into the van and Ziva's car was blown up…

* * *

Leila stood in the warehouse waiting for the people to be brought in. She felt bad deep down, but knew this was the only way. Word had come to her an hour ago that her sister and Abby had been taken. Since Nadiv wanted to play dirty, so was she. The man was more than a bastard and every insult in the world fit him perfectly, but he loved his family. The only thing was is that his family did not love him. She turned and pointed her weapon when she heard the footsteps.

"**They are here." **one of her men said in Turkish.

Leila nodded her head and he moved to the side as a three woman and several children came walking in, "**Thank you for coming. I promise you, I will keep you safe." **

The women immediately walked up to her and hugged her before showing the children off to the large room set up with cots, toys, and food.

"**You are very smart, but this is a death trap." **Kahn said to her in Japanese.

"**If you are having doubts you are more than welcome to back out. You are no way obligated to do this. None of are. This is strictly voluntary." **She replied using the same language.

He just smiled, "**We all owe you Leila. You should have killed us, but did not because you felt as though we did not deserve to die. You gave me a second chance at life. My family a second chance. We are going to save your family."**

Leila nodded her head in thanks as the rest of the team filed in.

"Leila, they have your entire family now. Ziva, Tony, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Vance, and Agent Callahan." her intel man told her and she looked onto the screen that came up. She saw everyone one of the people she cared about. Leila felt her blood boil and turned to where the women and children were being set up with fake blood and made to look as though they had been beaten. The little girls though it was fun because they had princess toys off to the side and thought they were getting make overs, and the boys loved the look of being bloody. The moms just kept smiling their thanks to her. Leila and the men went over the plans again as the stakeouts kept informing her of what was going on and when men would come and go. Leila packed up the pictures of Nadiv's family taken with the days newspaper and placed them in an envelope before suiting up.

"We move in ten minutes." She directed.

The men immediately began to ready themselves…

* * *

The entire NCIS team plus Callahan sat in a circle of chairs all facing each other as Nadiv walked around them taunting them with a knife. Callahan and Tony had both been roughed up some. Ziva eyed Gabel wondering what the Gabel her sister loved had been like. So much about him had changed in the past several months. His hair was longer, he was taller, tattoos decorated his skin that was pure muscle now. There was still something about him though that she couldn't quite put her finger on. His radio went off and he headed up the stairs of the warehouse they were being held in with Gabel, his right hand man, beside him.

"So I'm just wondering, but do we have a plan?" Ducky asked calmly.

Ziva, Tony, Gibbs, and McGee exchanged looks, "No…" they all said disappointedly at the same time.

"Gabel is kind of cute, don't you think?" Abby replied causing them all to give her a look.

"Oh yes, I love his hands." Callahan replied with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"No kidding." Tony said working his jaw. His lip was busted.

"Do you think Leila will come for us?" McGee asked quietly.

"Yes." Callahan immediately answered without even having to think about it.

"He is right. Leila will come." Ziva told them only to have one of the men start laughing as he came down the stairs.

"What makes you think Leila is even alive?" he replied walking to a table that had coffee and donuts on it.

Ziva and Gibbs were the only ones who saw it, but a shadow moved across the beams above them blending in with the darkness.

"Because I'm already here." a familiar voice said causing the man to jump and start looking around. It was Leila and relief flood the entire team.

He pulled out his radio only to have a bullet go straight through it, "Now that's not very nice. Are you scared, Hansi?"

Tony started chuckling as the man began turning around in circles with is AK-47 trying to find where she was, "Show yourself. You talk like a man. Why don't you come fight like one!"

"You asked." Leila said dropping down from the ceiling. She landed with an eery quiet that seemed impossible. Ziva and the others just watched her with amazement as she moved with ease. If it was one of them who had made the jump they would have broken both legs.

Hansi turned towards her with the gun only to have her immediately do a backflip kicking his weapon out of his hands and through the air. He pulled a knife and charged at her, but she easily blocked his arm. All of them cringed when she put him in a head lock and snapped his neck. The sound of it cracking echoed before he dropped to the floor. She put her hand to ear as she grabbed his keys and began talking to someone, "**Hansi is terminated. Complete part B. Take no survivors." **

Ziva just watched as Leila uncuffed her first and then Tony, Gibbs, and Abby. She was about to uncuff Vance when Nadiv came into the room along with 5 other men.

"What took you so long Leila?" he asked looking to his man that was dead on the floor.

Leila just smiled and moved in front of Ziva, "I had to get my nails done and saw the most adorable pair of shoes on the way here and just had to stop and get them." Her voice was purely sarcastic.

Nadiv gave her a look and Ziva felt sick to her stomach as he eyed her little sisters body. Leila's body had been through a lot of changes. She had gone from being undernourished with a wash board for ribs to curves and muscles that a person would kill for.

"I do wish I had the pleasure of having you with that body, Samara." Tony went to move in front of Leila, but she stopped him.

"No, he is mine." She growled.

Ziva discreetly eased the gun out from the small of Leila's back and placed it into the back of Tony's pants. Tony then moved between her and Leila.

"That is the thing, Nadiv. The only way you can have a woman is by forcing them. Because lets face it, you are not the most handsome man nor the most… qualified." Leila replied. As she said the last word she looked at his crotch insinuating that he was not very gifted. Nadiv started towards her full of anger and Leila started to him. They began to circle each other like lions ready to fight for territory.

"I do not think I would talk with such a smart mouth when you are outnumbered. I have 20 mean, five of who are in this room." Nadiv said as he lunged at her. Ziva jumped as the two began fighting like hell. Hardly either one got a hit, but Leila landed him a good one sending him straight on his back, but he then knocked her off of her feet and got on top of her. Tony pulled the gun only to have the five men train automatics on him. Leila just started laughing as she flipped Nadiv off of her and landed a kick into his ribs causing him to cry in pain as she broke them. He rolled over and began coughing blood.

"**Count your men Nadiv."** As soon as the words were out of her mouth the five men were shot between the eyes. Nadiv just stood up and looked around in surprise wondering where the shots came from, but as he did Gabel came walking in. He and Leila looked right at each other as more tension filled the room.

"Awkward." Abby said as if she were singing it.

Nadiv just laughed, "I will make a deal with you, Leila. If you shoot Gabel right now, which I know would never do, your sister and the others may walk out, but you stay. Your men leave as well. It will be just you and me."

Before any of them could reply a coldness came over Leila's eyes as well as Gabel's. He reached for his gun, but Leila was faster and they all jumped when she dropped him where he stood.

Nadiv just looked at her with wide eyes and smiled, "You make me so proud because I created you. You are a monster and do not even realize it."

Leila just laughed, "Have you ever read Frankenstein, Nadiv? Because the creature is mad because his creator would not give him a love. Because of that he killed his creators love and his best friend since he would not give him his own. Just like I killed yours. All three of them."

Ziva gasped as did Abby. Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Vance, and Callahan all exchanged looks. Ducky just watched with an interest.

"You would never do such a thing." Nadiv said.

They could all hear the unsurity in his voice. The fear.

Leila reached into her shirt and pulled out a envelope throwing it to the floor in front of Nadiv, "See for yourself. I did hate killing your children though. It is an eye for an eye though. Correct?"

Ziva looked at Leila wondering both what she meant and what in the hell had she done. Nadiv grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. His eyes filled with rage as he went full force at Leila. She was better though. The next thing Ziva and the others know is that they are being taken out of the warehouse by several men and put into cars.

"No! We have to save her." Ziva screamed as the warehouse got further away. She broke down crying unable to do anything.

"Ziva, think about our baby. Think about our baby. You need to calm down." Tony said wrapping his arms around her as the cars flew down the road.

Ziva took in deep breaths and let them out slowly knowing that she had to trust Leila. Minutes later the cars entered another warehouse and they were all let out. A tall man with almost completely grey hair met them, "**Follow me." **He directed.

Everyone looked at Ziva since they could not understand him, "He said to follow him." She led the way behind him with Tony next to her, then it was Gibbs, Abby and McGee, Ducky, and Vance, followed by Callahan.

They entered a large room and exchanged looks when they heard laughing. As they walked further in they saw it was from over a dozen children playing games as their mothers watched.

"You did not think Leila would really harm them. Did you?" the man who walked them there asked.

They just looked at him and he motioned them towards some seating that had been set up. They went to it and sat down only to realize it was basically a control center and everything that was happening in the warehouse was on the screen.

"**More men are coming towards you. Be prepared."** One of them said into a head piece.

Ziva took Tony's hand because she saw that now he was just as scared. The video began to get fuzzy and began to go in and out. The last thing they saw were men run into to the room and Leila give some sort of signal. The man who warned her hit a button and room blew up. As soon as it happened Ziva felt a pain in her stomach and looked down to see blood soaking her pants. One of the men began yelling orders in Hebrew and Ziva was immediately picked up and taken into a separate room that was filled with monitors.

"She needs a hospital!" Tony yelled.

Ziva shook her head understanding what the man was saying next to her, "This is Dr. Shivakula, Leila has equipped the room with everything."

A woman, who Ziva assumed was his wife, came in and helped her undress as monitors were strapped all over her and an IV line was started. Abby came into the room looking terrified and Ziva motioned her next to her, "Leila has a plan. She has to." Ziva said as tears fell from her face. She did not just fear the life of her sister now, but the life of her baby…

Leila slowly opened her eyes up and felt as though she were floating. A light shone in her eyes as someone took her hands, "It's time. We have to go." She heard Gabel say. Leila just looked at him, but nodded her head as they both made their way down the tunnel following the light. "We can finally be together." She heard him say. Leila smiled, "Forever." She replied. He nodded his head, "Forever." He said holding her closer…

Everyone walked into Ziva's house. Tony was carrying her since the doctor said to stay off of her feet for 24 hours and then go see her regular doctor. All of the people who had part of their rescue had left along with wives of Nadiv and their children. One of the men explained everything to them, but none of them could believe. Leila used her own life as bait to kill some of the most wanted terrorist in the world. Nadiv's team was a group of them and Leila had had taken them all down. It was going to be said that they were making bombs when one malfunctioned and the entire warehouse went up because of it killing them all.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head no, "Family room. Please."

"Ziva…" Gibbs said quietly.

She just shook her head, "No, I want you all to stay. We are going to sit in the family room like we do every Friday night and watch a movie."

They all knew she was in shock. Abby and McGee didn't argue, they just done as she said. Vance and Callahan were tying up lose ends. Ducky was walking in with his medical bag. They all froze when Abby screamed though. Gibbs ran to where they had went, but stopped at the entry way looking completely shocked. He motioned them over and Tony slowly walked her to where he was standing. None of them could believe what they saw...


	6. Cry

Okay my lovely readers! You are all frickin' amazin'! Yes, I am aware of the typo's right there. This chapter is a bit short, but I think it is good. It has the _oh my gosh _and the _aww _and I think that you all will like. If you show the love, or hate, I will try to upload another chapter within the next 24 hours!

* * *

Ziva couldn't believe her eyes as Tony held her in his arms, "Leila…" she said quietly.

Leila didn't move, but Gabel did. The side of his face was bloodied and he gave Leila small push making her look up. When she did they saw that one of her eyes were swollen shut and there was hardly a place on her that was not bloodied.

"Hi." She said droggily.

"Hi? All you have to say is HI!" Ziva yelled.  
"Calm down Ziva." Ducky said pointing Tony to the family room to sit her down. He sat her in her favorite chair with an ottoman and pushed them closer to the action.

"Leila, how bad are you hurt?" Gibbs asked kneeling down next to her.

Leila just looked up at him, "What?" she said her voice loud.

"Oh dear." Ducky said putting his bag on a bar stool at the island.

"Get her up and put her up here." he said as he grabbed a blanket and laid it over the surface.

Gibbs and Tony both lifted her up carefully and laid her down. She didn't resist one bit. Gibbs looked back to Gabel who was slowly standing up. His leg was bleeding. "No, you sit back down." He said going to him and ribbing the pants leg open. There was piece of shrapnel stuck in it.

"Fix her. I am fine. Just fix her." Gabel said pulling away.

Leila let out a cry of pain and Ziva covered her mouth trying to keep from crying as she heard the sound of her shoulder being relocated into the right place. She then looked to Gabel wondering how he was even alive. Leila has shot him in the chest and then he was blown up as well. "I need her on a lower surface." She heard Ducky say.  
"Coffee table." Abby ssuggested as she and McGee rushed over taking the stuff off of it.

Tony gently picked Leila up and carried her over. Gabel stood as well and grabbed Ziva's chair pushing her next to Leila. Ziva grabbed her hand and saw how much pain she was in, "Did your plan backshoot?" she asked. No one corrected her.

"One of Nadivs men had a bomb. I did not know he was wearing it. It was the one who got closest to me." Leila answered as she arched her body in pain as Ducky pulled out a piece of shrapnel from her body. Her breathing became heavy and desperate.  
"Abby, McGee, I need you two to go to the lab and bring me suture kits, IV's, saline, basically everything you may think I need." Ducky said looking up at them.  
They both nodded their heads and took off out the door.

"Leila, can you hear me?" Ducky said only to have her not answer.  
"Why can't she hear you?" Gibbs asked.  
"I am afraid her ear drum ruptured during the blast." He said as Leila grabbed the sides of the coffee table. That was when they noticed her hands were busted, "Stop spinning." She growled closing her eyes.

"It's not us. It's you." Tony told her.

Leila just started shaking her head and shaking more.

"Ducky…" Ziva said looking at him,

"She's having a flash back. Get back." Gabel said.

They moved immediately as she and started hitting. One of them nailed Gabel in the jaw, but he grabbed her arms. It didn't stop her from fighting though and they went onto the floor. Gibbs and Tony both jumped in front of Ziva in case they came that way.

"Don't hurt her!" Ziva screamed. Gabel moved behind Leila and wrapped his arms around her before basically laying on top of her saying something none of them could hear. The struggling and grunting turned into cries and he slowly loosened his hold.

"Ziva…" she whimpered shocking Ziva. She had cried out for her.

Tony walked over and picked her up putting her back on the coffee table as Ducky cautiously moved towards her.

"Are we good now?" he asked looking at Gabel who was rubbing his jaw.

"Yea. Just… she has been through a lot." He said nodding his head as he moved over to them. He grabbed the pair of pliers out of Ducky's kit and literally snatched out the shrapnel in his leg. Ducky handed him some antiseptic and gauze and quickly helped him before turning back to Leila. She was shaking and Ziva carefully moved to her head and began playing with her hair. She quietly began singing a Hebrew lullaby her mother always did as she ran her fingers through her little sisters hair trying to keep her calm. Leila kept crying for her making tears run down her own face. It wasn't until she passed out that she was calm…

* * *

The next morning…

Ziva woke up and saw that Leila was still in her arms. She smiled to herself, but felt bad knowing that Gabel was slightly jealous. Ziva moved, but Leila clenched onto her shirt.

"**It is okay Leila. I will come right back. This baby is pressing on my bladder." **Ziva whispered.

Leila started breathing harder, but nodded her head, "Where is Gabel…" she whimpered.

Ziva smiled and motioned him over to her bed. He had slept on the sleeper sofa in her room. Ziva walked to the bathroom attached to Leila's and done her business before heading back into the bedroom to see Leila crying and Gabel holding her in his arms. "**She hates me." **Was all she heard her say.

Gabel just laughed, "**Leila she does not hate you. She loves you. You are just scared and you know it." **

Leila shook her head, "**They seemed so much happier. All I do is cause… problems." **

Ziva felt her heart drop and moved towards the bed, "Leila." She said easing onto it. Ducky told her she was only allowed to walk to the bathroom until she saw her OB doctor. Her sister looked at her with one eye opened completely and the other as far as it would open. Gabel layed her down gently and walked out of the room limping slightly. Ziva just opened up her arms and Leila started crying even harder. Never, since the day Ziva met her, had she seen her cry like this. When Leila moved in Ziva wrapped her as tight as she could, "Talk to me baby. Just talk to me." She whispered rubbing circles on her back.

"Tony was right. I am a monster. I do put you and the baby in danger and I was made to kill people." Leila sobbed gasping for air.

"No I wasn't." Ziva heard Tony say from the door as he walked in. Leila still kept crying.

Tony walked further into the room and sat on the side of the bed, "When I said what I said it was because I was jealous. Ziva can protect me better than I can protect her. You just shown you can protect all of us better than anyone else. I was jealous because you can do what I can't. You can protect her and you can protect my baby. That's supposed to be my job, but I can't do it as good as you. It's like I'm not good enough for them."

Ziva looked at him in shock, but it all made since,

"I am a monster though. All I saw when I was fighting with Nadiv is what he… what he done to me and what he took from me and it felt good when I killed him. When I saw the look in his eyes that he had lost. It felt good." Leila replied.

Ziva closed her eyes not knowing what to say, but saw Gabel standing at the door way.

"**It felt good because you know he could not harm Ziva's baby the way he did… the way he did yours." **Gabel said quietly.

Ziva felt sick to her stomach, but Tony just sat their confused not knowing what was said. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

Leila just cried harder, "**He beat me until I miscarried so his brother would not find out he… he ruined me." **

Ziva closed her eyes the tears started falling harder and Gabel walked over to the bed and sat on the other side. None of them knew what to do or say and only Ziva and Gabel know what she had just said…


	7. It's A !

So I am so sorry it has been a few days since my last update. Things have been hectic because I am taking summer classes and have had 4 papers due this week, plus personal issues, and then I also have a busy body 3 year old who loves to get into everything. She keeps me going though! :) This chapter isn't very long and I know someone of you are going to hate me for who leaves, but I promise, I have my reasons for this. It involves a sequel. Yep, you heard, well read, me. This chapter isn't very long, but I wanted to get something up for my lovely fans :) Hit me with a review and tell me what you think about the baby name :)

* * *

Ziva woke up and looked over at the clock seeing that it was 10 in the morning. She put her hands over her face wondering what in the hell was going on with her body. All she did was sleep, eat, walk with Leila, and sleep more. Her feet were swelling, her boobs were huge, and she had the worst heart burn that she thinks a person could have. Pushing her body up with her arms she eased her feet onto the floor and slid her feet into the slippers Gibbs had got her the other day. She breathed I sigh of relief as she stood up because they were probably the most comfortable slippers in the world. She walked out of her and Tony's room heading to the kitchen. Grabbing her usually watermelon and cucumber mix for breakfast she made her way up the stairs to her sister's room. The bed was made up perfectly as it always was when Leila wasn't in it and of course the doors to the terrace were open. Popping a piece of watermelon into her mouth she walked out already knowing where Leila was going to be. On the small swinging bed with Karma at her feet and her computer at her side. She was right.

"How you feeling?" she said not meaning to make Leila jump. Her sister looked at her and Ziva saw her eyes were red from crying.  
"I'm fine." Leila answered turning away.  
Ziva walked out onto the terrace, "Scoot." She said motioning her with her hand. Leila done as she said grabbed some extra pillows setting them up for her.

Ziva held the bowl out to her, but Leila shook her head, "No thanks." She said. "Okay then, want to tell me why look like you've been crying?"

Leila just shrugged, "Gabel left. Last night. Callahan got him a job with the CIA."

Ziva gave her a look, "What do you mean he just left? No goodbye?"

"No, there was a goodbye, but it wasn't a good one. We got into an argument." Leila answered.

Ziva began to lose her appetite and sat the bowl down only to have Karma raise her head up. Ziva rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of cucumber throwing it to her, "You are spoiled." She said shaking her head before turning back to Leila, "Keep talking. Why did you two argue. Things have been perfect for the past month and half. Did he confess his love and ask you to come with him?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't until she saw the look on her sister's face that she thought otherwise, "Leila talk to me baby." She told her taking her hand.

Leila took in a deep breath, "He asked me to go with him. He talked to Callahan. He said that if it is what I wanted, that he would make sure we had the papers to get married. Whether or not you agreed to it." Ziva's eyes widened at the last part and at the moment she thought a lot less of Agent Callahan.

"And you told Gabel no?" Ziva asked just realizing what she had said. Her sister just nodded her head. "Why?" Ziva added.

Leila leaned back against the pillows, "Because I see the way you and Tony look at each other. The way Abby and McGee look at each other. Gabel and I don't see each other the same way. I think that our love is different. I think that there is someone better for him. We are all we have known when it comes to a _friend. _The way we grew up, the things we went through, it made us connected, but I don't want him to want to be with me just because I am all he has known. I told him that he needs to be sure he wants to be with me. That I need to be sure I want to be with him and… you are here. My family is here."

Ziva smiled at her, "You, missy, are so wonderful that I can understand why Gabel would want you in his life, but you are _fifteen_. Yes, where we are from it is not uncommon for girls your age to be married, but we are not there anymore. You need to have a real life before you settle down with someone. You need to find out what you want to do and you need to date around. Maybe in a few years you and Gabel will talk about things again. You two have not really lived yet. At all. He may meet someone else wherever he goes and you might as well, but that is okay. You two are not obligated to each other anymore. It's okay to move on like you were starting to do. You don't have to feel guilty like I knew you were before we realized he was alive."

Leila let out a sob, but covered her mouth, "I swear your hormones are contagious. All I do is cry."  
Ziva just laughed, "The psychiatrist said that the medicines she put you on may cause you to be emotional. This is just for a little while though. She said your body needs to get use to them. I know they are helping. Right?" she said. Ziva had talked Leila into seeing a psychiatrist Ducky knew a few days after the _rescue_. She would see her twice a week and on the last visit she put Leila on anti-anxiety as well as sleeping medicines.

Leila nodded, "Yea. They are."

"Well you know what will make the day even better?" Ziva asked. That made her sister smile.  
"Shopping?" Leila asked.

"Go get ready. You, me, mani pedi's, maybe a trip to victoria secrets because you need bigger bra's, I need bigger bra's, and shirts, and pants, and ooh lets go to the ice cream shop. Then we can do some baby shopping." Ziva said.

"Can we do lunch at the Mexican restaurant?" Leila asked.

Ziva nodded and kissed her cheek, "Be ready in an hour."

* * *

Ziva stood in the jewelry store in the mall looking at jewelry as Leila got her eyes brows done off in a kiosk a little ways away. Turning back to the cases she scanned the items trying to find something to give her sister as birthday present. It was in just a few days and even though she and Tony were giving her vehicle, Ziva wanted something to be just from her. That was when her eyes hit it. It was ring, but had a cluster of diamonds forming a heart on it.  
"Excuse me, could I look at that ring please?" she asked looking to the woman behind the counter.

The lady smiled at her, "Sure mam', which one was it?" she asked looking down.

Ziva pointed and the woman smiled again, "Ahh, very beautiful choice. Is it a gift?"

Ziva smiled, "Yes, for my sister, she will be 16 tomorrow. She lives with my fiancé and me."

"Well that is sweet as can be. You do know that this is a promise ring, though. Right?" she asked.

Ziva nodded, "Part of why I want it. She and a close guy friend just split. I want her to have that and only take it off when the right guy is replacing it with what better be a rock."

The woman just laughed, "Well I tell you what, we have a necklace that matches. If you buy this ring I'll give you the necklace half off."

Ziva loved a bargain, "You have a deal."

The woman got the items ready and because Ziva was spending over 300 dollars the items were placed in on a complimentary bear which held the items. As soon as it was bagged Leila came walking over, "Don't you have enough earrings?" she asked.

Ziva made a face at her, "Who said it was for me?" she replied as they headed to the car. When they finally got home it was already dark since they had drove up to the lake just to talk and eat there ice cream. Tony was waiting for them inside, "I have finally decided on a name I can deal with." He said immediately not paying attention to the dozens of shopping bags Leila had. Ziva was just carrying one.

Ziva walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him on the lips. They didn't mean for it to be as passionate as it was, but broke apart when Leila told them to get a room.

"Oh, what is the name." Ziva said pulling back.  
"Well, what do you think about the name Tali Rose?" he asked grinning ear to ear.  
Ziva just looked at him, "You mean…" she said trailing off.

He just nodded his head, "I want to name her after your other sister and my mother."

That was when Leila looked at them, "Wait a minute? You mean your having a girl! I'm going to have a niece!" she squealed.  
Ziva smacked Tony's arm for letting the surprise slip, "We're having a girl!" they said at the same time. As soon as the words were out of their mouths though Ziva grabbed her stomach as a wetness went down her legs.

"Oh my god." Tony said with wide eyes.

Ziva just grabbed onto Leila's arm not meaning to squeeze as hard as she did, "My water just broke." Was all she said before Tony passed out…

* * *

I know you all hate me for this cliff-hanger... I just couldn't resist. So? Tali Rose? Hate me, rate me, let me know what you think! I know I have many readers, subscribers, followers, but please let me know what you think. I'm going to give you an easy way of doing it. Type a 1, if you love it, 2, if you really like it, 3, if you just like it, 4 if you think I could have done better, and 5, well that means what in the he! were you thinking :) Yes, I want the truth. The more reviews and feedback I get longer I will try to make chapters. Bare with me though, my updates may be every other day now that my school work has gotten so loaded down.


	8. GodMother

So readers! I haven't read many of the other TIVA stories so I changed something up from the last chapter, but it done in this one. So there's no need to go back and re read. It has to do with the baby name. A wonderful reviewer told me the reasons behind the original name was similar to other stories so I changed it, but honestly think I like this one better. Let me know what you think. I think this story will be wrapped up in about one to two more chapters. Then there will be a sequel that is going to be based a couple years down the road. Like maybe two or three. So let me know what you think. Thank you so much to all of you who like this story and review. It means a lot and helps me write better. You are all AMAZING!

* * *

Ziva layed on her side in the hospital bed that was raised slightly for her to be moer comfortable. Monitors were strapped around her abdomen monitoring the baby's vitals as well as when her contractions were coming. She knew though. She was only 37 weeks, but this baby was ready. Abby was sitting next to her bed refilling her cup with shaved ice over and over. That was the only thing keeping Ziva calm. The ice. She loved it. Another contraction hit and she grabbed the bedrails pushing them as it got stronger.

"Oh my god." She groaned as the pain felt as though it were ripping through her. All of a sudden a popping sounded and one of her arms went down, but it wasn't from her. It was the bedrail. Tony, Gibbs, and McGee just looked at the bed rail that had fallen off of the side.

"Well I do believe Tony will be leaving the delivery room with ice on his hand from it being broken." Ducky said.

Ziva just looked over at Leila. Her little sister seemed scared. "Leila, come here." she said as she took in a deep breath and let it out slow.  
"Yea?" Leila asked.  
Ziva smiled at her, "Will you stay in here with me and Tony. We can have to people do not want you to leave. Please."

"You mean when your pushing?" Leila asked looking confused.

"We do need a photographer. I know you have been loving that new camera." Tony said with a smile. He had broken Leila's last one on accident and replaced it with a better one.

Leila nodded her head, "Um, yea, okay. I'll stay." She said sounding nervous.

"Hey Ziver, I think we're going to head to the waiting room. Give you three some time alone. Okay, if you need anything just yell." Gibbs said getting up and walking to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, but moved to her ear, "You can do this. I know you are scared, but you are the strongest woman I know. You'll be fine."

Ziva smiled, "Thanks Gibbs."

"I love you! I'm going to be standing at the door probably. I want to hear her first cry. I am so excited. I think I want a baby now." Abby said kissing her cheek.

Tony just put his hand on the back of McGee's neck, "Will there be a baby McAbby anytime soon?"

McGee was pale faced.

Everyone knew that they were together, but McGee and Abby did't know they all knew."

Ducky gave Ziva a kiss on the cheek to and McGee just hugged her before they walked out of the room.  
"Okay, is this a bad time to say I am rethinking the name?" Tony said.

Ziva just looked at him, "Oh thank god. I love my sisters, but I don't want to name my baby Tali anymore. I know that sounds bad, but…" she said only to trail off from another contraction hitting her, "Get the nurse. I want a damn epidural." She cursed.

Tony jumped up and ran out doing as she said. When he got back Leila was holding Ziva's hand looking as though she were going to pass out, "Baby, your turning her hand white." Tony said carefully.

"It's okay. Let her squeeze." Leila told him.

Ziva was off in her own world from the pain. Then she got to thinking as the contraction eased, "So you don't want to name her Rose either? Tony shook his head, "Her initials would be TRD. I think she would get made fun of in school."

Ziva just groaned as the nurse, doctor, and anesthesiologist came into the room with an epidural kit. Tony went to the couch and sat down because he did not like needles. "Okay little sister. Why don't you hold her. Ziva, we're going to sit up and I want you to put your legs over the bed. Hold your arms to your chest and Leila wrap yours around her. You're going to feel a bit of pain, but this will be well worth it." The man said after the doctor checked her dialation and time between contractions to see if it was to late to let her have an epi. It was thankfully.  
"Leila, think of a name." Ziva said getting nervous as she felt the man swab the area on her back cleaning it.

Leila smiled, "I think the name Carmen is pretty. It means Garden of God in Hebrew. You could spell it with a K."

"Karmen with a K." Ziva and Tony said at the same time. "Karmen DiNozzo." The said again. "What about a middle name?" they asked again at the same time causing Leila, the doctor, nurse, and anesthesiologist to laugh.

"Mmm, I do not know that part." Leila answered.  
"Rain would be pretty! But spelled R-A-Y-N-E!" Abby yelled from the other side of the door.

"Abby come on." McGee said. They could hear him dragging her away.

"God's Garden Rain." Ziva said with a smile.  
"Huh?" Tony said confused.  
"That's the meaning of the names put together. Karmen Rayne DiNozzo. I love it. Don't you?" Ziva said as the doctors carefully laid her back. She was feeling pretty good now.  
"It does sound nice. I do like it. Karmen. It sounds so unique in a way. I have hardly ever heard it used except in movies." Tony said with a smile, "Karmen. Let's go with it." He added.

"Good, because I think I need to push. I'm not having a nameless baby." Ziva said as she felt a lot of pressure down below.

Leila grabbed the camera and the doctor placed Ziva's legs in the stirrups.

"Um, are you wanting… pictures of uh… you know." Leila asked.

Ziva shook her head no, "No. Just stand up here with me and you can take… oh boy…" she said feeling more pressure.

"Okay Ziva, I want you to push on three and hold it until I tell you to stop. You ready?" Dr. Ortiz asked. Ziva nodded her head and listened intently to what he said. Only 45 minutes later there was a beautiful cry filling the room.  
"Oh we have a little fighter." The nurse said as they Karmen moving her arms and feet away from the nurse trying to clean her.

"Just like her mama." Tony said kissing Ziva's forehead.

Leila was over at the bassinet and all they could hear was the sound of the camera going off. The nurse swaddled Karmen in a blanket. "I don't want to cover all that pretty hair just yet." They heard her say. Ziva couldn't believe how beautiful her little girl was when she was brought over.

"Look at all that hair." Tony said as he ran his hand over his daughters head. It looked like it was already an inch long and dark just like her mothers. She has my grandmothers eyes. Just like Leila does." Ziva said smiling. "It is good to try and feed her as soon as possible. Would you like to try?" the doctor asked. Ziva nodded her head and eased down the hospital gown placing Karmen at her breast. She latched on immediately, "She has an appetite like you." Ziva said giving Tony a smile.

"I think she likes them as much as I do to." He said not meaning for it to be as loud as he was.  
"Eww, gross!" Leila said making a face. Ziva turned red and Tony just looked like a little kid who just got in trouble.

The nurse and doctor finished cleaning Ziva up and since Karmen was doing so well they said the others could come in for five minutes, but then they would have to take her to the nursery for a more advance evaluation. As the door opened up everyone walked in looking like little kids on Christmas.  
"What is this I hear about a name change?" Vance asked coming in last.  
"Vance?" Ziva and Tony both said as he pulled a giant pink and white Teddy bear out from behind him as well as flowers for Ziva.

"I caught a flight back from Cali as soon as I could." He answered with a smile.  
"So what is it?" Ducky asked looking mesmerized by the little baby.

"Everyone, say hello to our daughter, Karmen Rayne DiNozzo." Ziva said smiling as her daughter gave a little smile.  
"I so got a picture of that." Leila said jumping up and down. Ziva handed her over to Tony so everyone could see her better. Looking over to Leila she motioned her to the bed. Leila sat down on the side and smiled at her, "You did good sis. Your daughter is beautiful."

Ziva nodded her head and took Leila's hand, "Both of them." She said with a smile as she rested her head on Leila's shoulder. Leila was basically a daughter to her as well.

"Hey, she made the time frame. You two have the same birthday! How cool is that!" Abby said pointing to the clock.

"Now only Ziva and I could have a baby who is born on her Godmother's birthday." Tony saidd wondering how long it would take Leila to catch on.

Leila just smiled, but then her face went blank, "Born on her what?"

Everyone laughed, "Tony and I want you to be her Godmother. If something were to ever happen you to one of us, God forbid, we want you to be the one to take care of her. You have shown what you will do when it takes to protecting people, even ones you do not know. You also shown us how important family is to you by not running off with Gabel even though you had the chance. We know you would be the perfect person to watch out for her." Ziva told her.

Leila just looked at her, "You are serious?" she asked.

Tony smiled, "Yes, so what do you say?" he asked walking over to Leila and gently handing his daughter to her.

Abby grabbed the camera and started taking pictures.

"I say that even though I have never had a birthday before this is going to be the best one ever and that I would love to be her GodMommy. What do you think Karmen?" Leila said gently running her thumb across the little girls cheek. Karmen smiled and they all awed at the sight.  
"I think I am going to have to think of a new name for Karma now." Leila added realizing how similar the name of her niece and dog were. They all laughed just realizing it to…

* * *

Two days later…

Tony slowly pulled Ziva's car into the driveway and parked in the garage.

"I feel like a mom with my new car." She said. Since her other one had gotten blown up she had to get one and that was when they bought Leila a car as well. Ziva opted for an SUV this time and was not driving a Jeep Grand Cherokee since it had very good safety feature, but they had bough Leila a Chevy Cruz since she was still such a new driver. Ziva wanted her in something safe, small, and that wasn't a sports car. Tony came around and opened up her door helping her out of the car and of course Leila came walking in with the camera, "I'm recording. Don't say anything you don't want your baby to hear."  
Ziva just laughed at her as Tony pulled the carseat out. Well, at least tried to. "Um… I'm a bit confused." He said looking under the seat seeing if he was missing something. Ziva shook her head, but she couldn't figure it out either. Leila opened the door up on the other side and within three seconds was pulling the seat out, "I think your mommy and daddy need a nap." She said smiling.  
"What we do without her?" Tony said grabbing the bags and helping Ziva in.  
"I don't even want to think about it." She said as they went in through the garage entrance. Tony was in the process of helping her to their room when balloons started falling from the ceiling.

"Surprise!" everyone whispered pretending to be banging noise makers. A banner was hung across the French door in the living room leading outside that said _Welcome Home Ziva and Karmen!_ Gifts filled the room and neither Ziva nor Tony knew what to do.

"You made us all wait until she was born to find out what you were having so… we sort of went shopping crazy." McGee said.

"You guys, this is amazing." Ziva said not knowing what else to say. That was when Gibbs pointed to their room, "Why don't you go look at the foot of your bed." Ziva and Tony gave him a look, but did as he said. Their eyes widened when they saw it. It was a cradle.

"I had built one when Kelly was born. I figured that since the nursery is way up stairs you both may want her closer to you for a little while. This will help." Gibbs said from the door.

"Gibbs, this is… wow." Tony said at a loss for words.  
"Even her name is in." Ziva said running her hands over the letters.

She made her way over to Gibbs and wrapped her arms around him, "She has the best Pappy she could ever want."

Gibbs smiled, "Our family is going to confuse her so much when she is older."

Leila knocked on the door and they turned to see she was holding Karmen, "I think someone is hungry." She said.  
Ziva smiled and took her daughter from her before going over to the bed.

"So, all of your laundry is done. I didn't think you would want anything heavy since you haven't had much of an appetite, but you still need to eat so I was planning on making grilled chicken salads. The others are about to head home so you can get your rest, but will be back tomorrow to help out with anything you want done. Don't worry about the gifts, they aren't going anywhere. The basket there is filled with diapers, wipes, ointment, and stuff to clean her cord stub with. You have a baby bath in your bathroom. It looks like a giant sponge since she can't have a regular bath until the stub falls off. There is a baby monitor there you can turn on at night because I will be more than happy to help out with whatever you need. I bought you a bump so you can do bottles some if you want. Speaking of which, there is now a warmer in the kitchen. I know she wasn't due to make her arrival for a little while and I hope you don't mind, but I finished up the nursery so you two wouldn't have to worry about that. Everyone helped. I also bought some stuff for the loft area and the top floor has been completely kid proofed. There is now a baby gate at both the top and bottom of the stairs, the rails have been closed up with a thing I saw at the store. It's clear, so you can see through it, but nothing can go through it. Pappy also put locks at the top of the terrace doors so she can't make any escapes. There is an extra bassinet in my room for when you two just want some sleep, or whatever. I can keep her up there. So that just about covers it." Leila said.

Ziva and Tony just looked at her. They couldn't believe how much had been done.

"She's been a busy girl." Gibbs said before giving them hugs so Ziva could start feeding Karmen. The others came in and did as well. Leila walked them out and Ziva just looked at Karmen, "You are going to be so spoiled you won't even know what to do." She placed her daughter so she could feed of course Karmen began to hungrily.

"The nurse said that trying to relax may help the flow." Tony said quietly as he began to massage Ziva's feet.

Ziva just smiled and nodded her head as she took in a deep breath trying to relax her body more. She closed her eyes and it was as though she could feel the change. A few minutes later she swapped sides and Karmen fussed between the exchange causing them to laugh. They knew that Karmen was going to be a handful when she was older…

* * *

So! Let me know what you think of the new name! I didn't want to go change it in the last chapter because of people who may get confused by it. So I did it in this chapter. The part about Ziva breaking the rail on the hospital bed can really happen. It did for me at least when I was in the hospital having my daughter. I'm glad I had good insurance. Lol. Anyways, same rating applies as in the last chapter. 1 you love it 2 you really like it 3 you like it four it was okay 5 is what were you thinking :) All it takes is like, 30 seconds, to click the little review button and type a number. Have at it guys! Love you!


	9. Daughter

Okay... so I am honestly not sure if I like this chapter, but it's _okay. _I needed something to close up the story and this is the only way I could think to do it and leave readers interested in the sequel which will be based almost two years down the road. This is the closing chapter so this story is now completed. I just want to thank all of your wonderful reader because you are all amazing. In the words of my favorite singer P!NK you are F'N PERFECT. So read up enjoy. A special shout out to MissSuaveGirl, I think I got that right, because your reviews, well I love them. Thank you all for being amazing.

* * *

Ziva woke up from the sun shining into the bedroom and smiled when she looked into the bassinet and saw that her daughter wide awake, but happy as can be.

"There's mommy's girl." She said as she sat up picked her up. Reaching down for her diaper she was surprised when she discovered it was dry.

"Leila?" she said looking around the room. Her sister came walking out of the master bath.

"Ma'am?" she said as she brushed her teeth. Ziva just looked at her.  
"Okay, one, did you change Karmen, and two, why are you brushing your teeth in my bathroom? Three, did you just call me ma'am?" Ziva said confused. Leila held up her pointer finger signaling her to wait and hurried to the bathroom. Ziva walked with Karmen into it and saw that her sister had not only been brushing her teeth in there, but showered as well.

"The water isn't getting hot upstairs. I couldn't take a cold one because of my hair. I graduate today and I refuse to have a poof under my cap." Leila said grinning.

Ziva smiled, "I know! Karmen is a month old to! I cannot believe this is really happening. You are going to be a high school graduate at 16 Leila!"

Leila just laughed, "I know. I'm excited to. I can't believe I am about to say this, but I'm kind of… nervous."

Ziva gave her a look, "Why? You have disarmed bombs and fought multiple men 5 times your size."

Leila turned and sat up on the sink counter, "Well those types of things I can handle. It's all I have known, but this… I'm going to be walking across a stage in front of hundreds of people! The online school is for the entire state of Virginia. Yea it's for the smart kids and hard to get into, but there are over 500 in the graduating class Ziva. What if I trip or forget something. Part of me wants to ditch this shit and split."

"Leila!" Ziva said not believing she just cursed.  
"Sorry." Leila apologized covering her mouth as Tony came walking into the bathroom since the door was wide open.

Ziva handed Karmen over to him since he insisted on bathing her atleast two mornings out of the week. Once he had her Ziva kissed her and then pulled Leila out of the bathroom taking her into the living room.  
"Sit." She said as she took a place of her own. When Leila did Ziva started talking, "Okay, for one, I do not know what is up with your mouth lately, but it needs to stop. Then two, you better be at graduation because if I have to drag you across that stage myself I will. Do you understand me? You are not just my sister anymore. You are like a daughter and all of my children will walk across that stage, get that diploma, and flip their tassel. You have came so far Leila and this… this is going to be the real start of your life. It's your first normal experience, just a couple of years early."

Leila sighed, " I know and I will be. Just make sure Tony doesn't do anything embarrassing. You have to promise me one thing as well."

Ziva laughed, "What is that?" she asked.

Leila smiled, "There will be the little program papers detailing what's happening. Do not pick them up. I have a surprise and if you get a program it will ruin things. You can't let anyone pick one up. Promise me!"

Ziva gave her a look, "Fine, but I want one at the end to have framed with a big picture of you walking across the stage."

Leila smiled, "I can deal with that, but I need to go because of practice. I'll be getting ready there as well."

Ziva nodded her head as she pursed her lips, "You better go before I get emotional. This breast feeding has got me out of my normal self." She wrapped her arms around Leila as her sister leaned in and hugged her. She watched as Leila bounced towards the stair case and came back down with a duffle bag and Gatorade, "Love you momster!" she heard yell as the door closed. Ziva just smiled. She loved it when Leila called her that. It was a word Leila came up with because she said that she was her mom and her sister. It may sound kind of weird, but Ziva loved it…

* * *

Ziva, Tony, Gibbs (who was holding Karmen), Abby, McGee, and Ducky sat there in the giant coliseum that had been rented out for the graduation. Most high school graduations were in the summer, but with this school they done theirs in the winter since half the students were in college anyways. It was kind of weird, but it worked. There was definitely over 2 thousand people gathered inside of the place. It could fit five and was over halfway full including the students. Figuring in parents, grandparents, and other relatives it seemed about right.

"So why can't we look at the program?" Ducky asked as the lights began to dim. Abby pulled out a huge camera and set it up in the middle of the isle. Somehow they probably had the best seats in the place.

"Leila made me promise that none of us would look." Ziva said draping a blanket over her chest as she took Karmen from Gibbs so she could feed her.

A woman looked over at her and scoffed, "This is no place to be doing such a thing. You need to take that child outside and feed it."

Ziva felt her blood boil, "I am just fine feeding my _daughter_ right here. Why don't you take yourself and go sit somewhere else. I'm half minded to just take this blanket off and let everyone see everything."

The woman's jaw dropped and she turned away from them as Gibbs, Tony, McGee and Ducky started laughing. Mr. Washburn, who headed the online program stepped up the microphone, "Good afternoon everyone. I know you are all very excited to be here today because today is one of the most important days of these wonderful students lives. I would like to start off by thanking you all for coming her in support of the ladies and gentlemen graduating tonight. This is something that they have looked forward to for a very long time. As some of you may know the person nominated as valedictorian was a close race between two very bright people."

The woman who made the comment about Ziva feeding Karmen turned around, "My son will be the valedictorian. I doubt a woman of your kind even went to school. They don't allow females education where you are from? Correct?" she said with a smug look.

Ziva just smiled, "Actually I did receive an education. If you do not shut your mouth, which by the way, your lips could use some more botox, I will be showing you exactly what I was educated in." The woman just turned away again and they began listening to Washburn. "The difference in their GPA's was only by .142 so talk about a close race."

"There's Leila." Gibbs said pointing to the stage as the curtains opened revealing three students and several teachers. She looked as though she wanted to bolt. They saw her take in a deep breath and let it out slowly as Washburn stepped to the side, "The Valedictorian for the Beaumont Academy of Advanced Academics, Class of 2013, is Leila David!" Ziva's jaw dropped as did everyone else that was there for Leila.

"What!" the woman off to the side exclaimed.

"Now that! Is my daughter!" Ziva told her wondering if it was even possible to feel more proud.

"Go Leila!" Tony yelled as everyone began clapping their hands when she took the podium. Leila was grinning ear to ear, but looked nervous as hell. It grew quiet as Washburn signaled her to begin, "The first thing I would like to say is _wow_. There are _a lot_ of people in front of me right now. As you can tell by name and well, my looks, I'm not from around here."

"No kidding." The woman grumbled.

"Oh shut up. I want to hear this." her husband said causing Ziva to smile. As she looked back to her sister though she saw that Leila was looking right at her as she started speaking again, "I think that because of that it is why I worked so hard to do well. Where I am from, an education is almost a death wish for a female, but here in America it is not. When I moved here I did not know what to say, or what to do. My life before was not much of a life, but there is someone very special who took me in. Who saved me and who showed me that I could do anything I wanted to. That I could be anything I wanted. That person is my sister. She taught me something that I want everyone graduating tonight to know. Even those of you in the crowd to know. It does not matter how you were raised, where you were raised, or what you are supposed to do. The only thing that matters is what you do with your life. Your life is in your own hands and what happens with it is your responsibility. I think that the lesson she taught me is worth more than anything. I know half of us are already in college ready to start careers, but make sure that the path you are choosing is the path that _you _choose. Do not let others influence what you want. They are not the ones living your life. _You are_. If you want to be a doctor be a doctor. If you want to be a lawyer be a lawyer. If you want to buy a guitar and play music on side of the road do that! Although I do not recommend it. My hair would poof out everywhere if it started to rain." Leila said making a face causing everyone to laugh. "My point is that sometimes the things we are destined to do are the things we choose for our self. Not the things chosen for us. When you get out there in the world do what makes you happy and do what you can to help those around you. You never know what tomorrow may bring. So live for the day and for what you want to see tomorrow. When you are 80 years old would you rather look at your great grandchildren and tell them about the job you hated or about the job you loved because it is what you wanted. Don't let others control what you make of your life because it is not theirs to choose. I hope that all of you can look back on this day 10 years from now and think, I am doing what makes me happy. Because that's all matters. This journey we are on. It's the only one we will get. Make the most of it. I know this is not the traditional type of valedictorian speech, but it is the speech I wanted to give. Beaumont Class of 2013, it's all about _you._" Ziva had her mouth covered not believing the speech her sister had just given. Leila didn't just receive an applause, but everyone in the place stood up to do it.

"That was amazing." Gibbs said as he looked over to woman who had been continuously harassing Ziva, "What do you think about my daughter and granddaughter now?" she just looked at him in his shock, but once again turned away. They were surprised when she finally stood up and clapped as well. Ziva just smiled.

* * *

Hours later after the hats were thrown into the air Ziva and the others made their way to where Leila was up on the stage with other top students of her class talking with Mr. Washburn and Mr. McGregor her advisor.

"Leila David." Ziva said getting her attention.

Leila turned and smiled ear to ear, "Were you surprised?" she asked all giddy.

Ziva wrapped her arms around her, "I can't believe my girl was the valedictorian."

"Leila, that speech. It was… wow." McGee said with a shocked look on his face.

"Well here comes the party pooper." Abby said as the woman from next to them came walking up.

"Mrs. Franklin, I want you to know that we had to be fair in our decision on valedictorian. This was in no way a personal pick. It was done by the points of their GPA." Mr. Washburn said.

Ziva just wrapped her arm around Leila's shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Let's go take some pics sweetie." They all walked over next to the flag and Abby started taking pictures. Mrs. Franklin kept watching them, but surprised them when she walked over, "Would you like for me to take a group picture?" she asked. Abby smiled and gave her the camera hurrying over. She counted to three and they all smiled. Ziva walked to her and thanked her, "My son was killed. In a suicide bombing. I have held a grudge ever since. It happened in Iraq." She heard her say. Ziva turned around slowly, "My sister Tali was killed the same way when she was 16. Leila, has not always been Leila. She made her own decision and almost lost her life because of she went against orders. I use to be a liason officer for NCIS. I use to be Mossad. I am now US citizen and am just NCIS. Leila almost lost her life helping a group of Americans escaped from terrorist." The woman had guilt flood over her face and nodded her head, "I am sorry. You have done a wonderful job raising her. She deserved this honor. I am sorry if the night was ruined for you because of me." Mrs. Franklin said before walking back over to her husband and son. Ziva went back her family and they all headed out, "Everyone come over tomorrow. Tony and I have an announcement." She said to them. Abby's eyes widened.

"No were are not pregnant." Ziva and Tony said at the same time causing the others to laugh.

After climbing into the Tahoe a boy came running up to the car, "Hey Leila. We're about to go to a… uh, celebration. You want to come?" he asked.

Leila smiled, "I think I'll pass. I just want to be with my family tonight. I'll text you tomorrow though." The boy smiled at her and nodded his head before running over his car that was already filled with other kids.

Ziva just looked at Leila from the passenger seat surprised, "You can go. If you want to." She said. Her sister just shook her head, "I'm good. I just want to watch a movie with you and Tony. They'll always be more parties."

"That… is not normal for a sixteen year old to say." Tony said as he backed the SUV up. When they got home Karmen was already asleep so Tony laid her down.

"What would the valedictorian like to watch?" Ziva asked with a smile as she stood at the movie display case.

"Um… surprise me." Leila answered.

Tony came running in and grabbed a movie, "I'll do it!" he said as he popped one into the player. Ziva sat next to Leila and popped up the footrest, "Come cuddle." She said holding an arm out. Leila moved next to her and leaned onto her. "So what are we watching?" Ziva asked as Tony came back with popcorn. He just started laughing.

"I think we lost one." He said pointing to Leila.

Ziva looked down and sure enough she was fast asleep, "She can fall asleep anywhere." She replied shaking her head as Tony covered them up with a blanket and lit the fire.

"One down, one to go." Tony said with a smile.

Ziva laughed, "Do you think we can get two valedictorians?" she asked.

Tony nodded, "I say we shoot for three."

Ziva smiled, "I like that number."

The two of them just looked at each other not even realized the movie had started. It didn't matter though because they fell asleep anways…

* * *

Everyone sat in the dining room eating lasagna when Tony and Ziva decided it was time to make the announcement, "Okay everyone, we have a date set for the wedding." Tony said getting their attention.

"What is it?" Abby said bouncing in her seat.  
"Well we want Karman to be able to be our flower girl and walk down the aisle, so we are going to get married on January 3rd of 2016. It's the day Samara came into our lives, but the day Leila changed it forever."

Leila just looked at them, "Seriously?" she asked.

Ziva and Tony nodded their heads, "Seriously." They replied.

"We'll I think this is reason for a toast!" Ducky said popping the wine bottle.

"Can I have some?" Leila asked with a smile.

"No!" Everyone said at the same time causing her to roll her eyes and pick up Karmen.

Gibbs just laughed, "She's you made over Ziva David!"

* * *

I know... not my best chapter. I am honestly sorry. I just needed a way to wrap things up, but still give you something to look forward to in the sequel. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you so much my wonderful readers :)


End file.
